I still Believe
by Agirlwhomakesadiffrence
Summary: What happen if you're going to lose the man you love to another women ? Is it still destiny. The Jonas Brothers ! Joe Jonas is the reason why for this story


This is a one shot

_**This is a one shot. Introducing a girl and Jonas brothers. The fictional girl I decided to call her Kate same as my other fanfic she will be call Kate Spencer. It will all be in Kate's POV. This is also not the sequel of my Camp Rock 2(Its also not completed yet)**_

**Today is his wedding day, Who is the he ? his name is call Joe, Yes Joe Jonas. He is marrying AJ, Amanda Joy. Ask our fairytale ? Here it goes:**

**Joe and I was firstly friends at first. We have feeling but we never admit. I sill remember the days. **

_**In an interview**_

"_**So Joe ? You're the charming one in the band so tell us. So you have a girlfriend ?" The host questioned him. "Ummm……… no I am still single but there is this girl I am waiting for" Joe answered. " Oh Who can be this lucky ?" she said.**_

**Well ask that girl ? Its Me, Kate Spencer. Joe and I were co-stars in Camp Rock 3 maybe those imitate scenes just brought up the feelings. We were in love. Our Story is like a fairy tale. Days I still remember when it was raining he would take out his shirt and shield me. **

**When I am sick he would kiss me on my lips. Even though I refuse to get him sick too he would said. "Boyfriend and Girlfriends should go through everything together." Me and him would often lay on the beach watching sun rise. He would drape his blue jacket over me. I love his nice smelling scent whenever I lie on his shoulder burying my face in his neck.**

_Somehow I know I will find a way_

_To a brighter day in the sun  
Some where I know that he waits for me  
Someday soon he'll see  
I'm the one...  
I won't give up on this feeling  
And nothing could keep me away.._

**The worlds will never know our fairytale. Why must our destiny be like this ? Ask why is he getting married to her ? A promise from their parents. And I could not believe I have to go through seeing the man I love marrying another girl. I cannot bear to see him saying 'I do' against his will.**

**Love can go through everything yet Destiny can't. A weak girl deep inside. I did not intend of going to their wedding. But at least allow Joe to look at me one last time before he is stuck with Amanda for the rest of his life. I walk out of the house. I bet no one can recognize me with my shades. **

**It was really fast when I finally reach. I stood outside the church doors. I saw Amanda, She was truly beautiful. I look at myself. I was just wearing a sweatshirt and just a pants. Amanda who was greeting her guest look up and saw me. She ran over to me and held on to my hand.**

"**Hey Kate, you're here ! Come On in" Amanda said after hugging me. "No its okay…… I just came to wish you well" I said swallowing my tears. Am I really wishing her well now I thought.**

**Joe's POV**

**I saw her by the doors talking to Amanda. I begin to turn around and slowly creeping away. I never ever would want to hurt her once more. I love her, love her more than myself. I walk slowly until I heard Amanda shouting at me "Joe ! Kate is here". I shut my eyes and turn around. I finally met her eyes.**

_  
Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
Cause I still believe, believe in love  
_

**Normal POV**

**The situation was definitely tense. The two refuse to look at each other. Amanda suddenly stop talking and wave at another friend. She put her hands over Kate's Hand and say "Joe, please talk to Kate for me" after that she left. Kate look at him and he grabbed her hand and walk in the direction behind the church.**

"**Joe !" Kate whispered his name out. " Wait" He said. We got to a back garden behind the church. He suddenly hug me. Kate was confused should she push him away or allow one last hug before he is really gone. "Joe……I……" Kate started saying. "Please no…………………………..Always remember I will love you even through the ends of the earth." Joe said. He press his lips on to her. It was definitely great. **

**It was very long. Joe let go of her hand and ran back in. Tears formed in Kate's eyes, A stinging pain pierce through her heart just seeing him run away. She will never ever be comfortable in his arms again. Never ever be able to run her fingers through his relax, wavy hair. **

_  
I know what's real cannot be denied  
Although it may hide for awhile  
With just one touch love can calm your fears  
Turning all your tears into smiles  
It's such a wonderous feeling_

_I know that my heart can't be wrong  
_

**The church bells rang and the door flung open. Amanda was walking down the aisle with her father. Until she reached the altar, the pastor begin saying his 'speech'. Joe was not concentrating at all. He was confused, nervous. He look up when the pastor say "Will you Joseph Adam Jonas take Amanda Joy Michalka as your lawfully wed wife. To love her and take care of her in health or in sickness, riches or in poor ?" **

**He glanced over to his brothers. They were with people they truly love. Nick was with Miley, Kevin was with Selena(Gomez). The turn to face the pastor who is waiting for an answer. "I……….I…….." Joe said as he stammered out the words.**

**Amanda look at him hopefully. "I am sorry" He whispered to Amanda. He turn and begin walking away. Kate was at the door all this while tears flowed down her eyes." Joseph Jonas come back here now" A voice shouted. Joe turned and saw his grandfather standing up. "Come back here now !"His grandfather shouted. **

**Most eyes were staring at Joe. Kevin and Nick was trying to calm their grandfather down. "You have a wedding to finish scram back here" His grandpa chided. Joe turned and walk towards his father with tears in his eyes. "Dad…….. I…..love another girl" He whispered out. **

**Immediately, his grandfather collapse on to the ground. "Grandpa !" He shouted trying to help him up. His grandpa shook off his hand and say. "You must marry Amanda !" His grandpa said. He shut his eyes stand up and said "I…………….I…….do" He said softly. Tears were obviously flowing down his eyes.**

_  
Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
Cause I still believe, believe in love  
_

**Kate who was standing by the door covered her mouth and cried out. Is this really Destiny ? Were they even meant to be ? A few months passed. The Jonas brothers are definitely still famous topping the charts. **

**Amanda and Joe never get along well. Quarrels and fights here and there. They decided to get a divorce and go separate ways. Kate has became the most famous actress and singer. A current pop sensation. But why does fate still play with them ? **

**The door slammed open. Joe walked in the house following by Amanda behind. " I could not believe you did that" Joe shouted. "Did what ? Its not like my fault. I am not the one cheating on the other party" Amanda screamed. Joe immediately turn behind and said "What ? When did I cheat on you since we get married ?" "Ya……. With the girl you mentioned" Amanda said sarcastically. **

"**I never cheated on you ever since that day. I clearly never wanted to marry you. But I never cheat on you okay. All this while you are the one fooling around outside. I kept quiet all this while." Joe shouted. "Yeah…… Who cares ? Okay Joe I have enough. If you don't love me why marry me ? I love you Joe. But certain things you just can't satisfy me with. Have you ever thought how I felt ? Whenever we're in premieres and interview I find it hard to pretend we're truly in love. I have enough Joe enough" Amanda said.**

**Amanda suddenly press her lips harshly on Joe's wrapping her arms around his neck. Joe was shocked and he placed his hands on her shoulder. "I am sorry Amanda. Let's separate" Joe said softly. "No Joe please" Amanda said obviously in tears. She crumpled to the ground on her knees. Joe closed his eyes. He knew this maybe harsh yet he turned away.**

**One Day in a Interview**

"**Joe. How do you feel about the divorce announcement you made just yesterday ?"the host asked. " Well…….Me and Amanda are just not right for each other. Especially this was a arranged marriage." Joe replied. " But I notice that you wear your purity ring on your finger even though you're married. Why ?" The host asked. "Its because, in my heart I am not. I am still waiting for the girl." Joe said. "Oh…… what a faithful lover hope you will one day" The host said.**

**Kate now sitting in her living room shut the TV off. She walk towards the nearby beach where she and Joe often go. She saw a familiar shadow walking by the beach. His hand were in his pocket. He is looking at his feet. He look up and saw a brown haired girl walking along too. He smiled and walk straight up to her. **

"**Hey" He whispered. "Hey" She said softly. "Do you believe in Destiny ?" He asked. "Maybe ?" Kate replied. "Maybe we're meant to be" He said smiling. Then he bend towards Kate kissing her softly. She stood there not knowing what to do then she wrap her arms around his neck. Returning the kiss softly, When they broke the kiss his forehead rested on Kate's forehead. And he smiled saying "I love you"**_  
Enough to make miracles  
Change everything  
Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing  
Love is forever  
When you fall  
It's the greatest power of all  
_

**Kate's POV**

**Love can go through hardship, almost everything. As long as you still believe in it. It will be like a dream. I always believe in destiny that me and Joe were meant to be. His marriage to AJ will be the heartbreaking moments of my life. But now it's the best.  
**

**Just Believe In Destiny**

_  
Oh, I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
Cause I still believe, believe in love  
_

_  
Yes I still believe, believe in love  
I still believe in love__  
__I still believe, believe in love._


End file.
